


6 Days Of Halloween

by LittleMightXO



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Party, Smut, oneshots, thisissuperrushed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: This is a season special for Halloween. Truth be told I wanted to do this but I put it off for so long that well... Look, Its rushed lol. This mini series might suck.Onshots





	1. Nyx/Reader: UnderCover

It was tight. You smoothed out the lengthy strapless dress along you figure, gawking at yourself in the mirror. “This is ridiculous” you murmured to yourself. It was Halloween evening, the king had thrown a masquerade to commemorate the Holiday. However a a part of the kingsglaive you were noted to be one of the people undercover during the event and you felt stupid. It wasn't that you didn't like Halloween, in fact you loved it. You believed strongly it was a holiday to celebrate horror and enjoy the spooks. Instead you were drawn into dressing in a skimpy dress and a mask. You sigh, completing the cat-eye eyeliner and placed the Lacey mask over your face. You memorized the texture of the decorative feathers on your mask enjoying the details; you were ready to join the others.

You stood in the archway that lead to an extended balcony with guests from all sorts of rich backgrounds and shortly after a presence from your left took you by surprise. “Why look at you.” The woman whistled. “Never though I would see the day you would dress so skimpy.” Crowe pointed out the extending slit in you gown the reached to your upper thigh. You smirked with a light laugh. “You're the one to talk.” She was dressed in a grey dress much like yours with a matching mask. With a laugh you both began to join the crowd of important people. You were minding your own business, sipping of expensive wine and eating luxurious appetizers meeting and greeting between drinks. As the evening progressed you were continuing with your flirting antics with the men, naturally keeping your eyes peeled for any suspicion. Although, there was a certain someone who you craved their attention the most, and you felt his eyes on you throughout the night.  
“You know its impolite to stare Nyx.” You said, stumbling to his side.   
“I have no idea what you mean,” You watched his steel eyes do a once over causing a blush creep up on your face. You nonchalantly admired his guarding position at the far corner of the balcony. Seeing him in his glaives uniform always had you hot and bothered, it suited him so well. You sighrd, Nyx's voice dragging you back to earth.   
“You should go back to the party, people might start getting suspicious.” He chuckled lightly. You shook your head instantly.   
“I actually need to use the ladies room. I came by to say hi.” Taking his hand you placed something in his hand before sauntering away back to the elevator. The look on the man's face; dumbfounded. 

Humming down the hallway, Nyx crossed your mind. Everything about him had you loins coil tightly. His smile, and his deep voice. His perfect poise and his body. Day dreaming you hadn't realized you were completely lost in the citadel. Your intoxicated mind and your head in the clouds you found yourself in a garden, an indoor garden that you had no idea that existed. You've only been in the Citadel a few times only to run errands for Cor, and even then it was a quick in and out visit. You were shocked to see the entire place for decorated. Maybe the king wasn't such a hard-ass. You sighed crossing your arms and turning away, until a pair of large hands cover your mouth pulling you into a small crowded space in the dark. “A lady like you shouldn't be wandering in such a large place on her own.” A familiar hungry voice whispered in your ear before claiming your mouth. His tongue swirled in your mouth, memorizing your wet cavern all over again. “God y/n, its been way too god damn long. Fuck you have no idea what you do to...” You cut him off. Nyx's taste was impossible to mistake. There wasn't any need for lights when you knew him by memory, even when you closed your eyes. You reached back behind you locking the door, quiet moans slipped from your lip lock. You broke the kiss, biting your lip before Nyx pulled you up around his waist.   
“We need to be quick if you wanna do this.” You muffled into you neck, another whimpering escaped making him grip your ass tighter. “I really should make you wait a little longer, pulling the stunt you did.” He reached to turn on the light. How classy, a broom closet. He was holding the G-string you handed him before heading on your little tour. You felt him press his hard on against you exposed heat.  
“B...but..mmm” He did it again. You were no longer intoxicated by booze but the lust you buried deep inside of you. “How else was i suppose to get your attention?”You pouted before he pushed you against the door. He said nothing but shoved the material with your own essence into your mouth. He undid his belt before sliding in between your folds oh so perfectly. It was slow, but blissful you eyes rolled to the back of your head the material muffling your thirsty moans. You body ignited, as Nyx picked up the pace. Your head fell back and Nyx kiss you collar bones, muffling the sweet nothings you loved to hear. Suddenly a small spark light a boiling fire in your stomach as your temperature began to build. You handle on Nyx, warning of how close you really were. As his thrust began to quicken you ditched the material and felt the softness of his lips once more before the both of you coming to your euphoric release. Still rested inside of you, your rested you head on his shoulder before letting out a quiet chuckle.   
“What?” He sighed into you nuzzling into you, taking in your natural scent.   
“I just want to know...what are we? We can't keep going like this.” You stood up, fixing your self before unlocking the door. “I'm tired of being a secret Nyx.”  
“Y/N you know I...” You rolled you eyes and left not looking over your shoulder. You held back the tears and started to burn. Every time it was like this, you were sick of it all being just sex to him and something to you. The beat of your heels echoed through the halls as you approached near the end. You sighed ready to step through the elevator until a hand grabbed yours. “Please, you know I want this.”   
“Then whats stopping you?” You spoke coldly, looking away. Refusing the temptation to stare at his beautiful hues.  
“I'm scared okay? Lets just...Go back together.” He nervously spoke. You looked up to see the red tinting his face and you smiled.   
“Fine...” You sighed. Pulling him into the elevator with you. “You need to escort me back anyways.”


	2. Noctis/Reader:King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another rushed chapter lol   
> I'm super sick but i a trying my best to get them out for you guys.  
> Thank you for showing the love and support.  
> Also this was written entirely on my phone so if its sloppy I didnt edit at all.

"Ahh! FINALLY!" Prompto preached falling over the soft cushions. "I cant remeber the last time we've slept in luxury!" Prompto curled up before pushing him over off the bed.  
 "Think again cowboy, Noctis and I get the bed tonight!" You stuck your tongue out replacing promptos spot yawn into the white sheets.   
 "Yeah move over kiddo." Noctis leans back next to you. Breathing In deeply, you took in his nature princely aroma. You adored him deeply.   
The 5 of your got lucky on a hunt earlier in the day rewarding you all with a free stay at the galdin quay, without hesitation you all decided to enjoy Halloween in a cozy place like so, enjoy a great dinner and some horror flicks. One of the best ideas you've had so far.   
  Prompto groaned frustrated "what?! No way!"    
"Looks that way kiddo. And dont even think about bunking with Iggy, the grownups get the other bed."   
   "Looks like you get the coach tonight buddy." Noctis patted him in the back before heading to the wash room.   
 "DIBS ON THE KING SIZE BY THE WAY!" you ran off into an extended bedroom. You guys were really set up this time. Rewards like this made you want to complete more hints but there was no way you had time to enjoy all this. After all, you were on the way to retrieve the crystal. You say on the bed, staring off into space as Noctis joined you in the spot staring at the same blank screen you were.   
  "Hey y/n, watcha looking at?" He deeply spoke, sliding a hand over to your thigh. You flinched in reaction, screaming causing everyone rush immediately to your attention. "The hell?!"   
"Ever told to uhhh.... warn someone?!" Your face grew red. Everyone looking at you with sudden relief.   
"Hey Noctis, you best watch yourself. Dont wanna upset the little one here do we? The movies haven't even began yet."  Gladiolus's large body blocked the door frame. Shortly leaving you and the raven haired boy alone once again. You turned look at him to see a pair of darling dark eyes, wide and staring. Almost with what seemed of him blushing.

 It was getting late and the 5 of you went through he ghoulish snacks Ignis had prepared  and the 3 movies you simply agreed on. The last movie had you curled up into a blanket cozying up into Noct's chest. His natural smell giving you a sense of peace. "You okay?" He whispered quietly in your ear. A hand snaked around your arms,rubbing small soothing circles on the tender skin; goose flesh creeping on the surface.

You looked up and nodded quickly before fixing your nose back into solid muscle, feeling the rumble of a chuckle that came from his throat. The movie continued and so did you bury your face. Noctis's calloused hand slid down and rested on your bare hips, consciously he felt the bare skin. You like him, you admitted. This attention? You loved it, but it just wasn't right. However you refused to stop it, you wanted more. You slide you hand to his lap letting an index finger dance on his inner thigh. You felt his chest hitch followed by a shakey breath and he continues to ignore your advances.   
Just like that, the last movie had ended and your hands left each others bodies before the flicking of the switch blinded all of you. "Jeez warn us would you?!" You bellowing in lot a stretch and yawn, you body quaking in the sweet stretch. "Anyways I'm beat! I'm headed bed, night guys!" Withiut waiting for any reply you shimmied behind the french glass doors to the extending bedroom and bit you lip;internally screaming about what happened. You managed to cool down a little after washing up and slipping into a simple pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. Unclasping the bra off your chest. You listened to the muffled banter and talking behind the doors, you smiled to yourself before turning over turning off the glass lamp and drifted into a sleep. Much faster than expected. 

Not much later you heard the click of the door lock, and the light shuffling of clumsy feet. "Noct?" You spoke, half asleep.   
"Yeah?" His deep voice whispered. You listened to him pull off his clothing turning to watch his silhouette in the dark. You weren't sure if he slipped on anything else but you shortly found out when he slipped under the sheets and wrapped an arm around you. His bare chest against your back. Oh boy did it just get warm. 

He dug his face into your neck thinking nothing of it. You began to drift off into sleep you felt something lightly damp touch your sensitive flesh, breaking the rem sleep you were about to enter. It happened once more, before he kissed your neck. You moaned quietly before turning around to face him. As you're eyes adjusted to the dark you found a face filled with need and loneliness, something you wanted to fulfill. Fix him and love him. After Luna passed away he was a mess, hence the short break. His hand felt your side and you brought a hand to his face, kissing him gently before he turned you on to your back. His arms on each side of your head you felt the tears drop to you cheeks. Once more you brought your hands to his face wiping away the tears and kissing him with a need and hunger. Your loins coiled feeling safety underneath him as he fulfilled his own need. You learned with the time his desire for love was strong and even tho yiu knew the outcome of.anything you wanted to make him happy, no matter how much it would hurt you.

   You were brought back to earth once noctis began to kiss down your chest, lifting the shirt over and off your body reaching eagerly to the bridge of your breasts. You moaned once again feeling the blissful skin against skin. Yiu let the moment consume you and you kind began to cloud with lust. Your hands found themselves along shoulders to, without hesitation, fall to what you expected to be a waistband but a hardening cock. Already wet with precum. Noctis let out and expected grunt, urging you to continue to touch him. You smiled and stopped licking the fluid the dripping on to your hand. It didn't take the prince long you have your pants down and sliding between you. "You know better than to disobey your king y/n. I'll make you apologize." He darkly spoke before slamming into deeply is girth stretching you out generously. Once more he did it again, sheathing further and further he time he thrusted he burrowed deeper and each time you restrained from out of the pleasure he brought you.   
"Oh God... Noctis...."   
"What did I say about you addressing me that way." His thrusts came to a halt and an automatic cry left. 

"Well I'm waiting...my dear princess." Whispering darkly in your ear once again.  
"King Noctis....anything for you..." dazed you stared into desire, intoxicated by his dark hues. Pushing himself up he pulled his waist into before thrust deeper, daring you to scream his name. He continued his ministrations, rubbing your sensitive bud quickly pulling you into a euphoric release. A silenced scream muffled by noctis before he had you on your knees taking him fully into you mouth. The precum pouring out with your own essence had you in a chance. Giving him the release he wanted. 

Once it was over you pulled the sheets over you turning away sighing In to slumber. But once more the prince pulled you in. "I love y/n, dont ever forget that."


End file.
